I Don't Want To Know
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are dating but Ichigo is cheating on her with Rukia and Orihime pretends it isn't happening. With a slight one-shot lemon thingy. Too weird to explain, just read and then please oh please review.


**Title: **I don't want to know

**Pairings: **Rukia & Ichigo – Anti Ichihime

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its characters

**Notes:**

1. I just finished my first chaptered story called 'Orange and Orange doesn't mean love' and while I was writing it I thought of this, and was going to try and incorporate it somehow into that story but I couldn't figure it out, so I just decided to write a quick one-shot here.

2. Also, if you have read my other stuff you know that music is always a big part of the story, and the song that is part of this story is Mario Winan's song 'I don't wanna know'. I am aware that it is song by a guy, but just pretend that it is song by a girl.

_Somebody said they saw you_

_The person you were kissing wasn't me_

_And I would never ask you_

_I just kept it to myself_

"I left my Karate Dojo, and since it was such a beautiful day, I decided to take a stroll past the park. Orihime, I don't know how to tell you this, but I saw Ichigo there, he was with Rukia... and they weren't killing hollows. Orihime, I watched them." Tatsuki took a second before proceeding, she knew what she was about to tell her best friend would crush her. Tatsuki took her final breath and put her hands on Orihime's shoulders to steady her and Orihime just stared back blankly. "Orihime I watched them as they walked hand in hand into the park, Ichigo pulled out a blanket and they two of them laid down and then immediately after Rukia was comfortable Ichigo rolled to his side, took her chin in his hand and kissed her. They stayed like that until I left, he let his hands touch all of her body, and he let her touch him. Orihime I am so sorry."

_I don't wanna know_

_If you're playin' me, keep it on the low_

_Cause my heart can't take it anymore_

_And if your creepin, please don't let it show_

_Oh baby, I don't wanna know_

Orihime's expression never changed she just responded with "Tatsuki I don't want to know, I love him and my heart can't take it if he is with someone else, so as long as Ichigo hides this from me and doesn't break up with me, I am going to pretend that this isn't happening."

Tatsuki tried to protest "but Orihime, he is..." but she couldn't, she was cut off by Orhime.

"Shh... Nope, that is not happening." Orhime shouted as she walked over to the bathroom. "I have to get ready for our date tonight, so if you could shut the door on your way out that would be great."

_Did she touch you better then me _

_Did she watch you fall asleep _

_Did you show her all those things that you used to do to me _

_If your better off that way _

When Ichigo met up with Orihime, he didn't have his normal smile; he didn't want to be with her right now he wanted to be home with Rukia. He wanted to be in their bed with her hands all over his entire body making his heart race. He wanted to touch her in all of the right places making her scream his name. He wanted his body close to hers, he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to fill her, make her body writhe in pleasure, make her back arch and her nails claw at his skin, he wanted to orgasm with her and scream her name out at the top of his lungs.

Ichigo tried at different times during the night to tell Orihime what was going on, but she would side step him, she would talk about something else or give him a kiss so he couldn't talk at all. At the end of the night, he figured he would try again tomorrow. He had to tell her at some point, that he didn't love her, and maybe never did, Rukia was always the one for him, that one that changed his life and held his heart.

_I don't wanna know where your whereabouts or how you movin_

_I know when you in the house or when you cruisin_

_It's been proven, my love you abusin_

_I can't understand, how a girl got you choosin _

_Undecided, I came and provided_

_My undivided, you came and denied it_

_Don't even try it, I know when you lyin _

_Don't even do that, I know why you cryin_

_I'm not applyin no pressure, just wanna let you know_

_That I don't wanna let you go_

_And I don't wanna let you leave_

_Can't say I didn't let you breathe_

Orihime felt his spiritual pressure change as he left her house, it went from gloomy and depressed, to eager and happy. Orihime knew the exact second Ichigo entered his bedroom and slammed Rukia to his bedroom wall, she could sense it all. She felt his passion and lust for Rukia. She felt his excitement as he ripped her clothes off and pulled her body tight to his chest in a sensual embrace and then pushed his lips to hers. She felt his anticipation as he kissed her jaw line, down her neck and then sucked and her breast. She felt his determination to please her as he pulled her thighs to his waist, and stuck his huge hard cock into her wet pussy. She felt his gratification as he fucked her hard and fast, with more passion than he ever had when he was with her. She felt his spiritual pressure explode as they came together, screaming each other's names with Rukia in his arms. She felt his spiritual pressure all night long, as his love and raw passion for Rukia kept him up all night long as he continued to take her time and time again.

_Gave you extra G's, put you in the SUV_

_You wanted ice so I made you freeze_

_Made you hot like the West Indies_

_Now it's time you invest in me_

_Cause if not then it's best you leave_

_Holla, yeah_

"Orihime you have given yourself to me, and that is something I can not keep any longer, I am not in love with you." Ichigo said as he stood outside Orihime's house.

"I know that Ichigo, I just didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe that Rukia was better than me." She replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ichigo avoided the last part of her statement, trying to spare Orihime's feelings and just responded with "I think I better get going now." As he finished his last words he just turned around and left without saying goodbye.

**Wow, I kind of like the way this turned out. I woke up this morning and put this together before I went to work and I think I actually like it. Haha **

**What do you guys think? Is it awkward? I feel like it might be a bit awkward but I don't know. I am confused. Either way though it was super fun to write!! **


End file.
